What Became of You
by Shyleax
Summary: Roxas called him. He went to Roxas. But he didn't expect to see what he saw. Will Axel be able to make it all better, or will Roxas give up nad go back to the Monster. Love should prevail through all right? AKUROKU


_**

* * *

**_

What Became Of You

I got the call again, for the second time this month. I know I said 'no', that I wouldn't come, but I'm here anyway. I guess I couldn't stay away knowing what was going on in that rundown mess of an apartment, he is almost forced to call "home."

I arrive at the apartment building- in the worst section of the city, as that is where cheap living is available. I walk up the cracked sidewalk to the rotten, termite-eaten wooden steps. Shaking my head in disgust, I carefully walk up, then open the screen door- the best in security for this section, I'm sure. Especially when the door is, literally, falling off the hinges keeping it up.

The indoor stairs are eaten and rotting, too, I notice as I go up to the third floor. Paint is peeling off the walls, showing a sickening yellow base. It smells horrible. How does he stand to live in these conditions?

Finally, I reach the door I seek- 13A. He can't even afford a whole apartment, so he had to get a half-sized one. I knock on the door, which is stupid because I know that no one will answer. Sighing, I slowly turn the knob- you never can know if something will just shatter and fall apart around here. The door opens with a soft _creak_ and immediately, a putrid stench invades my nose and I have to breathe through my mouth. This helps a little, but now I can taste it- I find this a better situation than having to smell it, though.

My eyes take in the sight of the room before me. It looks like it hasn't been clean since... well, the last time I was here. There are styrofoam plates and cups all over the place. On the floor, on the TV, on- no, _in_ the couch. I pick these throw-away dishes (probably the only thing he could afford) and pile them neatly on the small table in front of the couch- it didn't deserve the title of "coffee table" because I notice the mirror laying on it not too far from where I put the Styrofoam. There is white power scattered around on it- along with a straw. I shake my head. Crystal. I wish he would stop this nasty habit.

Doesn't he realize that it's slowly killing him?

I move on to the kitchen, again more paper plates and cups and such- napkins, too, I see, and realize how bad he's gotten. If he couldn't even afford sturdy plates to eat off of...

Oh, fuck! A roach scurries across my boots and cues a shudder through my body. I make a hasty retreat of the kitchen, then go on to the bedroom.

I stop outside of the bathroom, though, as I hear a noise. The door is closed, but, hey, it's not like I haven't seen him naked before if he is. I open it, and feel my eyes widen at the sight.

"Fuck, Roxas!" I rush forward. He's in the bathtub- well, half in. His arms and head are hanging inside the tub, and there is blood dripping down his arms, creating a small river down the length of the tub to the drain of the red liquid.

I almost kneel in a mold patch to get to him. "Roxas?" I ask again, shaking his shoulders a little, but he doesn't respond. I gently turn him around so his back is against the side of the tub, and ask his name again. Still, nothing, so I lightly slap his face. He shifts a little, weakly, then he opens his eyes slowly. I wait for his eyes to focus, then ask again. He looks at me and blinks; He's likely confused right now. But, wait, I think his eyes... yes, he's getting it.

"A-Axel?" he says, well, almost slurs.

Sweet relief. "Yeah, it's me," I say, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He looks confused again. "You... you said you... you weren't going to come... you... uh," his head droops again, but I steady him.

"Yeah, well..." I cut myself off, not really knowing how to finish. Instead, I look over him. God, he's a mess. His clothes are filthy, and I hope that the smudge on his cheek is dirt and not dried blood. His hair is matted down and dirty so much it's almost brown, instead of how I remember it being spiky and blonde. I can feel my eyes soften a little.

"Roxas, what did you do to yourself? Why... why would you do something so stupid?" I ask.

He looks at me sadly and says, "Because you said... y-you said you wouldn't come, a-and I figured... if you w-wouldn't... help, then no one... no one would. So I thought... I thought I might as well just, just end it." His voice is so weak and his head almost lolls forward again.

I have to ask. "You weren't buzzed when you did this, were you?"

He smiles, obviously proud of himself. "No."

I don't know if he's telling the truth, so I lift his head up a little to look into his eyes. His pupils aren't dilated and there's no redness to the white part, so he wasn't high.

He looks back into my eyes and I feel the same thing I used to whenever I looked into his eyes. But, no, he cares more about that shit than me, anyway.

I shake it off.

"Well," I say, "at least you weren't buzzed, so that is good. Now, we have to get you cleaned up. Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

He scoffs. "Like I can afford some luxury like that," he says.

I sigh. Should have known that he would spend his money on more important things. "Clean socks? Washclothes? Rubber bands?"

He nods, "There are towels in the drawer behind you." I turn and see the drawer he is talking about, open it and grab a few small towels, then close the drawer. I get up for a second to wet one, and Roxas falls over without my support.

"Roxas!" I leave the towel and set him back upright. He groans and shakes his head. He must be worse off than I previously thought. Shit.

"Alright, up we get," I say as I pick him up, pulling his arm over my shoulder, then picking him up the rest of the way, cradling him in my arms. Before I stand up, I put the other towels on his stomach, then carry him to the bedroom. Roxas shifts and puts his head in the crook of my neck. I feel him smile as he breathes heavily on my skin.

"Out of everything, I really missed this," he says softly.

Every nice feeling I could have had today left me. "Roxas, don't."

"But, I..." He turns his face down.

"Roxas, please, just... don't."

I lay Roxas on the bed after pushing the room's door open. "Where are the rubber bands?" I avoid looking at him.

I have to listen hard, but make out "nightstand," and then I pull out a few of them out of a bag. Still not looking at him, I ask, "how long have you been crashing?" I place the towels on the cuts on his arms and rip a rubber band in half.

"A couple weeks, I think," he replies.

I tie the towel down, making the knot as tight as I can. "Don't start lying to me now," I say, angrily ripping the second rubber band and moving to tie the other one.

"I'm not!" he exclaims, then goes into a coughing fit. I look over at him, seeing him struggle with no air. I reach over to him, but he pushes my arm away with a shake and breathes in deeply, catching it finally. He inhales again, and continues, "What are... you doing?"

"First aid for cuts. If they were going the other way, I'd tie the rubber bands around your upper arms, but this is what you're supposed to do for cuts. I'd rather have a gauze pad, but these'll do. And, don't tell me you're not lying," I tell him, a hint of anger to my voice.

"But, I'm not!-"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that you haven't cranked it in three weeks; Especially when the proof is right out in the living room!" Roxas gives me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he says softly. His eyebrows are furrowed, like he's trying to remember the layout of his own apartment.

I sigh. Taking another towel, I spit on it and wipe the smudge off of Roxas's face. I glance down at the now-covered cuts, but still can't believe he would do such a thing. Stupid, he didn't even do it right. _Up the street, not across the road, _so the saying goes. After cleaning off the smudge, which is just dirt, I look at his face to find that he's looking at me with _that_ face. The one that expects something. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question," he says quietly. "What proof?"

I glare at him. "The mirror on the table in the main room, Roxas. The one with all the white powder on it? That proof." I can't stand to look at him, so I turn my glare to the wall. Then, he laughs. I realize how much, deep down, I missed that laugh. But, he's actually laughing. I look back over, slightly worried that he might loose his breath again, and sternly ask, "What are you laughing at, Roxas; I don't see the humor in this matter!"

His laughter dies down, without any coughing, and he smiles lightly at me. My own breath catches in my throat at that tiny smile reaching his eyes and everywhere on his face, just like it always did. "Because, Axel, that's not Ice. It's powered sugar."

I give him a _look_. You know, the kind that says "you are so not bull shitting me right now, right?" and slowly repeat it. "Powdered... Sugar..."

Well now I'm fucking confused.

"Yeah, I was crashing really bad, and I needed _something_. The only thing that was close was the salt and the powered sugar- and salt stings like a bitch, so I went with the sugar. I figured that if I pretended, it would... and... yeah," he said quietly, still not too keen on using his voice.

"Oh." I say, not knowing how to reply to that. Silence fills the room for a good while, and then I hear him say my name,

"Axel?"

"Yeah?" I say, turning to face him.

"Why did you decide to come?" he asks.

"To tell you the truth..." I say, "I honestly don't know. I guess it's because you sounded so desperate on the phone. Or, because I knew that this time you actually wanted my help. That you _wanted_ to get better."

Roxas shifts on the bed, so he's sitting with his back on the wall.

"Why did you decide to stop Roxas?"

He hesitates. "It... was a couple of months ago- two, I think- when I started really considering it. I started thinking, like, 'what happened to us?' and shit like that, why I was where I was. And..." he smiled a little, "I remembered how it used to be, when we were happy." His smile fades, replaced by a grimace, "And how everything changed when I met _him_ and his meth. Damn, I was pretty stupid to even get involved, huh?" He shook his head, and didn't even look up at me. "I... I guess... I just, y'know, wanted my old life back. I wanted _you_ back in my life."

Now, he looks up at me, and smiles. "I guess, you were the reason why I stopped."

I look away. "Roxas... I don't know if we can... if _I_ can go back to what we were," I say. I can't look in his eyes. I hear him shift again, but don't look until I feel something clutch my shirt. I look down and see Roxas's hands fisting my shirt.

"Roxas..." Whatever thought I have is cut short, as I'm pulled down, less than an inch away from Roxas's face. "Rox, what're you doing?" I whisper.

He looks me right in the eyes, and I can't find it in myself to look away. One of his hands leaves my shirt and, instead, cups my face and pulls me a little closer. Yes, I should be pulling away, but I don't. All I can do if look into those beautiful cerulean eyes as our faces get ever closer.

"Axel..." he whispers.

...and then our lips softly touch. I don't know what I thought was going to happen after that, but I expected the kiss. His lips are still as soft as I remember them; the sparks are still the same, too. The same exact sparks I felt when we shared our first kiss all those years ago. And, just as soon as it began, it ends.

"...I still love you."

I blink, and then look into those eyes again and see the truth shimmering. He really does love me. He _does_ want to stop. He _does_ want to get better. I smile a little, and he smiles back.

"Axel, I really do-"

"I know, Roxas," I cut him off, putting my hand on his cheek and softly rubbing a small circle on his skin. "I know, and I'll help you any way I can."

Just when things were looking good, the damn phone rings. "Just let the machine pick up. I wanna leave," Roxas says.

I nod, and helped Roxas up. But, I stopped when I heard the voice on the machine.

"_Roxas, where the FUCK are you??? It's been three- THREE!- weeks, and your stash is here, but, no, you're not here to pick it up!!! Where the fuck are you- can't fool me, Roxie, I know it's not money you're worried about."_ The voice changes from being angry, to being... very suggestive, yet not suggestive at all, because he says exactly what he wants. _"Just gimme a good fuck- or a few- and the Ice is yours. So, hurry your slutty ass up and get here; I know you need your shit, and I need a good fuck."_

Then it clicks off.

I just stare at the flashing red light.

"Axel," Roxas says, "I... not... he's just..."

"You were... doing _that_... to get your fucking meth?" I seethe, knowing that he wouldn't answer. I turn around and see him, wide-eyed and scared of _something_- probably me. "What the Hell were you thinking?! Are you really so addicted that you have to use your body to get it??? From _him_, Saïx, of all people!!!" I shake my head. "You're not the Roxas you used to be."

"Axel, it's not like that anymore, I swear!" He takes a step toward me, but I back off two steps. "I stopped seeing him weeks ago. I told you I want to get better! I really do, I love you and I want to forget this life and the shit I did to get here... Please, Axel, _please believe me!!!_" Roxas said frantically, tears welling up in his eyes.

I sigh; what's wrong with him? I notice his body swaying slightly, and his eyes getting droopy. I step toward him. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"Please... Axel..." he falls backwards, and I rush to catch him; his body is limp. Oh, shit, Roxas, don't die on me... I check his pulse, but it's fine. I guess, it's from the exhaustion. He just passed out. I pick him up- bridal style- and carry him out of his apartment, the building after that. I get to my car and put him down in the front seat then go around the car to drive home.

When I get to my house- what used to be _our_ house- I bring Roxas inside, upstairs to my bedroom (_our_ old bedroom) and set him on the bed (_our_ bed). I get the first aid kit out of the bathroom and a few wet wash cloths, then pull up a chair next to the bed and go back to work on his arms. I wash the cuts with the cloths, making sure that they're clean before I light a match and burn the tip of a needle, and then put a thin string through the other end.

After I put an ice pack on his cuts to numb the area, I stitch the cuts closed. In, up, around, and in again. After all the cuts are stitched up, I dab at them again with another clean, wet cloth, and then smear a disinfectant cream on gauze pads, then wrap them down with a bandage.

His wrists cleaned, I then throw all the dirty cloths in the laundry bin at the foot of the bed. I go back to the bathroom and get fresh cloths, and wipe off the rest of the dirt on his face. I also go so far as to gently run the cloth through his hair and got a bit of the dirt out of there.

I smile. He looks more like the Roxas he used to be- the exception being the dirty rags he was still wearing. That little innocent Roxas that ran into me on campus because he was late for his history of art class.

I stand up, leaving the memories behind, as well as the room. Roxas needs his sleep.

* * *

I go back to check on him a little while later. He's sitting up on the bed, and looks at me. "Axel?"

"Yeah?" I go and sit next to him on the bed.

"Is this...?"

"Yeah, it's the house."

"Oh... I see you fixed me up... thanks."

"You're welcome," I say.

Silence. For a long while, that's all there is.

"So..." Roxas starts, "How are we going to go about helping me with my addiction?"

I sigh, "I don't know Rox. Maybe we should take you to a Rehab facility, that's probably the best thing to do."

"Axel, I really don't want to go to Rehab, but if you think that's the best thing for me to do, then I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

I look at Roxas, shocked. I didn't think he would go for the Rehab thing. "Ok, how about this," I begin, "why don't we try doing this on our own, with no Rehab. I'll help every step of the way, and if it gets too difficult, then we'll try Rehab. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," he says with a smile. God, I love his smile, and the way his whole face lights up when he does. It was one of the first things I noticed about him-the very first being his eyes.

"Ok, so lets get you cleaned up and then get some food into that stomach of yours. It looks like you haven't eaten in weeks." I say, standing up.

Roxas stands up also, "Yeah, lets do that."

"Do you remember where everything is?"

"Yeah, I do." he replies softly.

"Ok, I'll set a pair of pajamas on the bed. And get dinner ready. Oh and in the bathroom counter draw is a pair of gloves, put them on, you can't get your stitched wet."

"Sounds good." he says, turning to go into the bathroom.

I detour him from his destination when I ask, "How does pizza sound for dinner?"

He turns back to face me, and his bright blue eyes are wide and there's that huge smile again. I start laughing as he nods his head like crazy. "So I take it that's a yes?"

He nods again. I smile and laugh again, he is so adorable. I leave the bedroom and go order dinner-a pepperoni and sausage pizza, then head back up stairs and lay out some of my old clothes on the bed.

* * *

I just got done paying the pizza man when Roxas comes down the stairs. I gulp, damn did he look hot in my clothes then again he always did. The first thing Roxas did was look right at the pizza box. I bring the pizza into the kitchen, Roxas following me (or the pizza most likely). We sit next to the counter and dig into the pizza. After we were done eating, Roxas eating five slices himself-we go into the livingroom and settle on the love seat.

There was a comfortable silence for awhile, then he turns and asks, "How's Med School going?"

"It's going really good. I have another year to go, then I can finally get my degree in Pediatrics."

"You always did have a way with children, and still do I guess."

"Yeah, I do."

"Do the children still love you as much as you love them?" he asks, after a second.

"Yeah, they do. They are always running up to me and asking if I'll play a game with them. If I didn't have to work, I would play games with them all day, because you are right, I do love them."

We sat and just talked for hours. Catching up and stuff. One conversation led to what Roxas was going to do in the near future.

"So, Rox, do you plan on doing anything after you get better?" I had asked him.

He had replied, "I was thinking of going back to school and finally getting that degree in Visual and Fine Arts, maybe even become an Art teacher."

I told him it was a good idea.

A couple days later we had went back to Roxass' apartment to get some of his things, when we ran into Saïx. We were heading back up to get the last of Roxass' things when we saw him looking around the apartment. Roxas just froze completely, and me, I growled.

"What the Fuck are you doing here Saïx," I said angerly.

He turned around and looked at us, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Axel. How are you, haven't seen you since the last time I saw your mother. How is she by the way? Oh that's right; she's dead. Died of on overdose of Crystal Meth." He said laughing through every word.

I glared hard at him. "What do you want?" I ground out, getting angrier by the minute.

He looked sharply at Roxas, "I'm here for Roxas. He hasn't been around in a while, and now I know why."

"Well you can't have him. He doesn't do that shit anymore, so you can just leave."

Saïx just laughs, "Doesn't do it anymore? Axel you should know from experience, that once you start meth, that it's hard to leave behind. That's why your mother's dead, she couldn't leave it behind. The Monster will always be with you, it'll never let you go. So, Roxas why don't you come with me and we'll go and have a real good time."

My fists were clenched tightly at my sides, trying to keep myself from losing it. "I told you, you son-of-a..." I was cut of mid curse by a hand on my arm. "Roxas..."

"No, Axel it's fine, I can handle this."

"That's right Roxy, you come right back to Saïx." Urg. I wanted to punch him so_ fucking_ bad, no one calls Roxas, 'Roxy', besides me.

"No. I don't want to go back to life of drugs and sex. And I sure as hell don't want to go back to you." Wow. Roxas, nice way to stand up for yourself.

"Come on Roxy, it'll be fun. Besides, look at what I brought for you." Saïx whipped out a big zip lock bag of fucking crystal. And you know what he did, dangled it right in Roxas's face.

I felt Roxas clutch my arm. I looked down at his face and, shit, his eyes were focused right on that bag of meth. He was begging to sweat a little and his breathing got real heavy. He even started to drool little. I placed myself in front of him so he was looking at me and not the bag. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Snap out of it Rox. You don't need it, remember. It's not a part of your life anymore." I said, shaking his shoulders.

I seemed to get his attention, because he buried face in my chest, sobbing. Hearing him crying, feeling the wetness of his tears through my shirt, made me snap. I leaned down to Roxas's ear and whispered, "Go wait in the car, I'll be down in a minute."

I felt him nod, and he turned and ran out of the apartment. I sharply turned to Saïx, and gave into my fury.

"You _fucking_ basterd. He was doing fine until you showed up, he hasn't even _thought_ about meth since he was back with me, And here you show up wagging a bag of it in his face, like it's a bag of candy." I yelled. I mean really yelled, I think the whole apartment building heard me.

By the time I was done yelling, I had backed Saïx up against the wall. And what was he doing? Laughing. That set me off completely, I decked him. Hard. Really hard, because his head hit the wall behind him, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I let him slump to the floor, then searched his pockets. When I found what I was looking for-the bag of meth-I took it to the bathroom. And flushed it. I grabbed the rest of Roxas's things and left. But not before leaving a little note for Saïx.

_Dumped your precious Crystal down the tolite. And laughed as it swirled all the down._

_Yours truly,_

_Axel._

I wish I was there to see his face as he read my note. It was probably priceless.

* * *

The first couple of months were the hardest. Roxas would randomly have outbursts, he would start screaming and throwing things, breaking almost everything he touched. The outbursts would last for hours on end.

Then there were the breakdowns. After the outbursts were done, he would breakdown in tears. He always asked why this had happened to him, and was always saying sorry for everything he did wrong. I felt so helpless, knowing I couldn't do anything to help, but to sit there and comfort him.

The worst of it all-withdrawals. Seeing Roxas, pale and shaking uncontrollably, it was like a living nightmare. His fevers were so hard to break and he was puking constantly. He would look at me with pleading eyes, bloodshot eyes, and through a coughing fit say, "Please, I need it, please Axel, I can't live without it."

I would just shake my head and look away saying 'No' softly. It killed me to see him like that.

What killed me even more was when he had said, "I wish I were dead." It brought me to tears. After that he passed out from exhaustion.

I remember one night he was so out of it, that he tried to get out of the house. I was smart though and had put in a alarm system. All the windows and doors had the alarms on them, so when he tried to open the window in his room, the alarms went off. When I got to his room, he was half way out the window, so I quickly ran and grabbed him and pulled him back through the window. He had struggled a bit, but eventually gave up and broke down. I wrapped him in my arms and calmed him down, until he fell asleep in my arms.

It was like that for about six months, then it gradually winded down. The outbursts were less frequent, and there were hardly any breakdowns. He still had the withdrawals though. After a couple of months they went away, then everything went away completely.

I was there for him every step of the way, through every single tear. Not once did I leave and not help him.

Now it's been a year and Roxas is going to Hollow Bastian Community College for Visual and Fine Arts.

Roxas and I are currently having a celebration dinner, to celebrate the one year anniversary of Roxas being sober.

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Roxas asks me.

"Yeah, I know, doesn't seem like it, huh." I say looking down at my plate. I had made lasagna- homemade. I made everything, the sauce, hell I even made the freaking noodles.

"No, it doesn't."

"How are your classes going?" I ask.

"Fine. Some of my professors are bitchy though." He replies.

"How much longer is it til' you get your degree in Pediatrics?" Roxas asks me.

I reply, "A couple more years."

"Do you want any?"

"What any what?" I ask.

"Kids." he replies.

"Yeah, someday. Why are you asking?" I wonder.

"I don't know. We never talked about it, as a couple."

"Oh." I say, surprised by his answer.

Suddenly Roxas stands up and takes our dishes to the sink and washes them. When he's done he turns around and says, "It's been a long day, I'm going to head up stairs and go to bed." He then starts to leave the dinning room.

Whoa. Something's up, I know it. "Wait." I call. He stops and turns around to look at me.

"What." He asks.

"Are you ok, because I know something's wrong," I ask, looking him in the eyes.

He sighs, "no, Axel, I'm not ok."

Well at least he's telling the truth. "What's wrong then?"

He looks away, and says, "You." Ok, now I'm confused. What did I do?

"Me?" I ask. He finally looks me, a fire burning in his eyes.

Yes, you! You said that if I got better, that things would change and go back to the way they were before I became a fucking junkie. Well guess what? I'm all better. And have things gone back to the way they were? No. It's been a year Axel, a _fucking_ year, and you haven't even made the slightest hint that you want to get back together. And lord knows I have. I've done everything but throw you on the nearest surface and fuck you into it." And he finishes staring at me.

What a speech. "Roxas, I... I don't..."

"Just never mind, because it's apparent that you don't want to be with me again. I'm going to bed, I'll be gone when you get back from school."

Wait. What???

"Roxas, No, you don't have to leave..." I start to say but my words fall on deaf ears, because roxas has already left. Shit. This was not supposed to happen.

I sigh and head up stairs. After washing up and getting into my night clothes, I sit myself on the bed and think about what happened down stairs. He was giving me hints? Oh. I wonder why I never notices before. All the kisses on the cheek, and the gentle touched as we passed by each other. God, I'm so fucking stupid. I stand up and nod my head. I know what I have to do. I leave my room and go to the spare room and knock.

Roxas opens the door, and my breaths catches. He's in nothing but boxers and his hair is all ruffled. He looks like a damn angel.

"What" He growls, glaring at me.

"I thought about what you said," I start, taking a step forward. "And you're completely right. I don't even know hoe I never noticed," Another step. "I do want us to get back together, I have ever since I kicked you out. I almost went and stopped you from leaving, but I didn't, I kept telling myself, 'not 'til he gets better'." Another step and I'm towering over him. I put my head next to his ear and whisper, "Will you forgive me?"

He breaths in a sharp breath and pulls himself up, by my shoulders, and whispers in my ear, "Yes."

I smile and kiss under his ear, then pull away. I look down at him and take his hand. 'Lets go to _our_ room," I say. And he follows.

When we get to our room, I let go of his hand and he slips into the bed. I shut off the lights and follow him, slipping into the covers. When I'm in and settled, I pull Roxas close to me. He puts his arms around my neck and snuggles in to me. One of my hands is tangled in his hair and my other is wrapped around his waist.

"Roxas"

"Yeah?" He says looking at me.

I lean forward until our lips are almost touching and whisper against his lips, "I Love You."

He smiles, and then I push his head forward, so our lips can finally meet. I think I died and went to heaven. It was amazing. It's been so long since I tasted his lips, and I'm never going to go so long without tasting them again. After awhile we break apart to catch our breath.

He slowly pecks my lips and whispers, "I love you, too." He snuggles back into me, and tucks his head under my chin and sighs contently. We fall asleep in each others arms, together agian. It's a perfect beginning.

* * *

A/N: Yes, It's Done. Thank God, It took forever. Specail thanks to cy, my beta. She added things she thought would fit, made the story all the better. Look forward to a sequal/ prequal thing in the future. Reviews are always nice. Sparks will eat any Flames, so send them if you must, I'll just laugh at them and then give them to Sparks. Until next time...

So...this came to be, by me not doing anything in gym, and listening to my music. The song I was listening to was _Because Of You_ by Nickeback, and this just popped into my head. What I didn't expect was for it to actually to turn into something. I like it. A lot.

ATTENTION:

Bag of crystal: $100, Smashing Saix face: Bloody knuckles, Watching said bag of crystal swirl down tolite: Priceless.

For this there's Axel.

For everything else there's a MasterCard.

_**RyshieTwilight**_


End file.
